1. Technical Field
This application relates to media streams and, in particular, to receiving media streams.
2. Related Art
Audio/video media streams may be transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver. The transmitter may encapsulate samples of a media stream in packets, and transmit the packets to the receiver. The packets may be isochronous packets.